gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
National Lampoon's Funny Money/Quotes
Opening Spiel "From Hollywood, California,/the fabulous Las Vegas, Nevada, it's National Lampoon's Funny Money! And tonight, we have (insert three comedians). And now, please welcome the host of our show, Jimmy Pardo! REST OF SPIEL: Hey, welcome to 'National Lampoon's Funny Money', the game show where laughs will get you big bucks." Catchphrases "How do you win? It's simple. Here on Funny Money, you'll score every time a "Laugh" hits the Funny Zone in the Funny Meter. The more laughs you have, the better to score. Who wants to play 'National Lampoon's Funny Money'?" - Jimmy Pardo (explaining about the show in earlier weeks) "To start, I'll ask you a question from the World of Comedy. First person to buzz-in and answer correctly will get 2 Billion Funny Money Dollars. The player with the most Funny Money Dollars will win the game and go on for our grand prize of a one-of-a-kind National Lampoon Vacation." (to start Round 1) "(insert buzz-in contestant), you're now gonna pick a comedian to perform. For every laugh you hit the Funny Zone in the Funny Meter, we'll give you an extra 1 Billion Funny Money Dollars." (to the buzz-in contestant picks a comedian to perform for 45 seconds) "We've logged on to NationalLampoon.com, and found some various unusual pictures. Before the show, we've had our comedians come up with the funniest captions for each one. Your job is to look at the captions now if you would, and pick the one with the biggest laughs according to the Funny Meter. Get it right, we'll give you 5 Billion Funny Money Dollars." (to start Round 2) "It's time to test your Comedy Recall. Each of our comedians will perform on stage a short routine for you. Afterwards, I'll ask a series of questions based on what you've just heard. Pay attention/Listen up (insert both contestants), there's gonna be a Quiz later." - (about Comedy Recall Round) "As promised, it's Comedy Recall Quiz time. I'll ask you a question. First person to buzz-in and answered correctly will get 5 Billion Funny Money Dollars. Whoever's in the lead/ahead at the end of this round, goes on to play for a National Lampoon Vacation." - (to start Comedy Recall Round) Bonus Round "Welcome back to 'National Lampoon's Funny Money'. I'm here with (insert winning contestant), who's about to play for the big trip. Here's how it works: We've divided our world famous Funny Money logo into 12 pieces. Hidden behind them is a scene from the Comedy Movie. All you have to do is give me the title of a movie. To help you do that, you're gonna pick a comedian. Now, you've won (insert final score) Billion Funny Money Dollars. And because time is money, you actually won (insert final score) seconds for your comedian to perform. For every laugh you get in the Funny Zone during the time, we'll take away a piece of the puzzle. You'll then have one shot of guessing the movie. Guess it right, you're going on a trip." (explaining the Bonus Round) "(insert winning contestant), you have (insert number of laughs) Laughs. I'm gonna give you $300 for each of those laughs, which you won (insert final total)." "Once those (insert number of pieces) are removed, you'll then have five seconds to discuss on (insert comedian) what movie that is. I can only accept/take one answer. It needs the exact title." (to the contestant and comedian have five seconds to think it over before giving the exact title of a movie) Tagline "On behalf of (insert three comedians), I'm Jimmy Pardo. We'll see you next time on 'National Lampoon's Funny Money'. Thank you so much. (Bye-bye.)" Category:Quotes & Catchphrases